Patent Document 1 discloses a pressure sensor including: a sensor main body having a communicating opening formed therein; a cantilever provided inside the communicating opening in a state where the cantilever is supported in a cantilever manner by the sensor main body; a piezo-resistor formed at a base end portion of the cantilever; a wiring portion connected to the piezo-resistor, and an insulating film covering the piezo-resistor and the wiring portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 (Paragraph [0029])).